


Best Friends

by OTTSTF



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTSTF/pseuds/OTTSTF
Summary: “Mike, I’m not going to get mad or jealous at you for wanting to stay with her. I understand, okay?”





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> My eyes are in pain and I am beyond tired.  
> Do I sleep?  
>  _No, why would I do that?_
> 
> \--- Yes, I'm aware this shares its title with one of my other very-much-abandoned works. ---

Ever since Hopper returned from the lab with El, Mike hadn’t left her side. She’d slept in Joyce’s bed, with Mike at her side, holding her hands tight.

He woke up before her, not moving a muscle as she continued to lay there in a deep sleep. Attempting to return to sleep himself whilst he waits for her to awaken, he bounces in and out of conciousness as hours pass.

Joyce checks on them, followed shortly by Hopper. Both adults understand his wish to stay by her side, and give him approving nods. Hopper, to Mike’s surprise, thanks him for staying by her side; stating that she’d want, and likely need him when she finally awakens.

Hours pass. Party members poke heads in, now including Max. None of them say a thing, respecting and understanding Mike’s obvious need to remain by El’s side.

Mike was quick to apologise to Max following their return from the vine tunnels. She’d been the one to save Lucas from her psycopath brother, and then get them to the tunnels a lot faster than they would have managed had she not been there to drive her brother’s car. He’d apologised, and made it clear that the reason for his harshness towards her was thanks to his separation from El. She’d joked that her return had flicked a mood switch inside his head, to which he found himself blushing, yet smiling slightly as he had no choice but to agree.

Mike paid no thought to the fact that he’d not left her side since she’d returned, only sitting up ever so slightly to eat the small breakfast Joyce had prepared them all, giving him El’s too to set aside.

It was only when someone else walked in a while after that Mike finally felt guilt. He’d stayed by her side all this time, completely forgetting about another friend who’d returned from a literal hell just before her.

  


“So she’s the one who found me last year.” he hears Will’s voice comment from the door, causing his gaze to snap in that direction. There, he sees Will slowly approaching.

The guilt Mike feels rises within miliseconds.  
“Oh my god, Will. I’m so sorry.” he immediately tells him.

“… What for?” Will asks, confused.

“Well, you’ve been through a lot too and I’ve just been in here with El all this time. I’ve not even come to check on you since you’ve been up.”

“Mike.” Will whispers softly. “It’s okay.”

“No it’s not! I’m supposed to be your friend, but I haven’t even come to talk to you!” Mike disagrees.

“Mike!” Will insists, still remaining quiet as to not wake El up.

Mike silences, watching his friend’s serious face become soft, understanding. Will sits slowly onto the chair set beside the bed, which he’d originally intended to stay in, but obviously failed.

“You’ve been calling out to her for three-hundred and fifty-three days. You’ve been holding on to the hope that she was still out there, even though you never got a single response. You haven’t been yourself for this entire year.”

Mike takes in the words as Will lays them out to him, already understanding where he is headed with this.

“But now, she’s back. She’s here, you’re happy. You’re with her again for the first time over all those days.”

Mike feels his guilt slowly wash away as Will cuts through it.

“Mike, I’m not going to get mad or jealous at you for wanting to stay with her. I understand, okay?”

Mike can’t help but allow his smile to slowly grow wide. All the struggles that Will has been through, yet he’s still one of the most kind and understanding people he’ll ever know.

“There’s a reason you’re my best friend, Will.” Mike states, causing Will to huff a laugh as he smirks.

  


“I hope I get to actually meet her soon.” Will suddenly comments after a moment of silence.

Mike nods. “Me too. I know you two are going to be like best friends.”

Will smirks, turning his gaze to Mike. “Isn’t that supposed to be your role?”

Mike suddenly finds himself blushing as he struggles to respond. “I uh… I mean…”

“Mike, I’m kidding.” Will saves his struggle. “I know you two are a lot more than that.”

As if he weren’t red enough already, Mike blushes even further.

“I’m gonna go grab a drink.” Will tells Mike as he raises to his feet. “Do you want one?”

“Yeah, please.” Mike responds, smiling up at his friend.

He watches as Will turns the corner, and finds himself reflecting on how he’d managed to find the best friends Earth could offer. All understanding, all honest. As annoying as they can get, he’d never change them for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Mixed feelings about this, but here it is anyway.
> 
> Thanks as always. Love you all.


End file.
